The Love of Family
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: The Shinto and Greek Gods have a history of not getting along with each other, but what will happen when a Shinto demigod falls in love and has children with three Greek Goddesses and is married to another important Greek figure.
1. The Oda Family

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon bringing you yet another new story. This one is in the world of Percy Jackson and inspired by the story A Father's Love written by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka, though this will be a bit different. Of course this will center around my OC and will be a Harem fic, as if you expect anything else from me by now.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in surprise or anger

" **Hello** " = Monster talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OCs

The Love of Family

Chapter 1: The Oda Family

Our story starts at a suburban house with 5 bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, two dedicated office spaces, and a finished basement. In the Master bedroom is a peacefully sleeping couple, well one is peacefully sleeping while the other is just waking up. The one waking up is the man of the couple; he's 28 years old standing at 6'2 with tanned skin, shoulder length black hair that he quickly smoothed back and spiked up, and deep violet eyes. This man is Ren Oda, demigod son of the Shinto Goddess of Death Yuma, the Shinigami. Ren threw the covers off of him as he stood up from the bed onto the hardwood floor of the room, doing so showed that he wore black pajama pants and no shirt. Without his shirt we can see that Ren's body is incredibly toned and sculpted as he has rock hard six pack abs and a muscular but lean frame. There also appeared to be 4 names tattooed on his left peck.

After stretching a bit Ren looked to his clock and saw that it was 6:30 A.M. It was Sunday so he decided to make breakfast for his family, but first he needed to freshen up so he went into the master bathroom. Once he finished taking a shower and brushing his teeth he came and got dressed in some comfortable clothes which consisted of black sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

Ren quietly walked over to the woman still sleeping on the bed and smiled down at her peacefully sleeping face that had a small smile on it. She was so beautiful to him, whether she was asleep or awake just looking at her made him fall in love with her all over again. He slowly ran his fingers through her soft, curly black hair before he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my beautiful Queen." Ren whispered in her ear with all the love he could put into his words. When her smile grew a bit he knew she felt his love, as she always should. Ren felt that he didn't deserve the beautiful creature he held in his arms every night, he felt she could do so much better than him. But yet this Queen among unworthy peasants had chosen to be with him, had chosen to give him her love, and had chosen to marry him.

He kissed her one more time before he left the room and headed for the kitchen, the hardwood floors that went through out the house was cold to his bare feet but the feeling didn't last. As he walked down the hall he walked past four closed doors with three of them having soft snoring coming from them letting him know that the occupants were still sleeping, there wouldn't be any sounds coming from the fourth room for a little while longer.

Once Ren reached the kitchen he quickly took out the ingredients he needed for the rather large breakfast he was going to have to make. He didn't mind though as he loved his family deeply, they were the most important thing in his life.

 **AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

Ren had a couple of things cooking at once, bacon and sausage, both link and patty, on one eye, Pancakes on the second, hashbrowns on the third, scrambled eggs on the fourth, biscuits in the oven, and waffles in the waffle iron.

Ren then heard soft footsteps coming down the hall and turned to see who it was. He smile when he saw that it was his first born daughter. She was 8 years old with tanned skin, stormy gray eyes, and curly blonde hair. She's currently wearing a gray knee length pajama dress with the image of an owl on the front. His little girl's name was Annabeth Oda, demigod daughter of Athena and granddaughter of the Shinigami.

"Good morning Annie, How did you sleep?" asked Ren with a warm smile.

"Good morning Dad, I slept very well. Oh you're making breakfast! Alright what are we having!?" asked an excited Annabeth. She loved her dad's cooking and could honestly say that no matter how much she ate it she never got tired of it.

"We're having everything Annie, why don't you set the table so that when everyone wakes up we can eat." said Ren.

Annabeth nodded and went into the dining room in order to set up the table. Ren smiled as he watched his child set the table, he had already gotten the dishes out of the cabinets so he didn't have to worry about her getting them down. Annabeth was easily the smartest of his four children which wasn't surprising with who her mother was. Thinking about Athena made him frown a bit, he had loved her dearly and when she left it hurt him badly. Sure she was logical about it and explained why she had to leave but you can't explain love so when she left a part of him went with her. Annabeth was the last piece of her he had and he cherished her, he remembered that he hadn't put Annabeth down for a whole week after Athena left.

It took a while for his heart to heel but it did eventually, but even to this day he knew that deep down he still loved her. That's the thing about being the son of Death, it made you appreciate life and all that came with it, like love. Ren then heard two sets of quickly moving footsteps heading for the dining room.

"Girls what did I tell you about running in the house!" yelled Ren.

"Sorry Papa!" said two similar voices. Coming into view were two twin 5 year old girls, they were Ren's second and third daughters. The first one, which was older by a 2 minutes, had fair skin, shoulder length, straight black hair, and silver eyes. She was currently wearing white socks, dark blue pajama pants, and a black T-shirt with a wolf on the front with a full moon in the background. The younger twin had tanned skin, shoulder length, spiky auburn hair, and deep violet eyes. Currently she was wearing white socks, dark orange pajama pants, and a white T-shirt with the image of a grazing deer on the front and a bright yellow sun in the background. These girls are Luna Oda and Solaris Oda, demigod daughters of Artemis and granddaughters of the Shinigami.

"Girls please be careful, you know these floors are slippery when you run on them while wearing socks." said Ren.

"We'll be careful Papa." Luna and Solaris said at the same time. Ren would admit to himself that it creeped him out a bit when they did that, especially on Halloween.

"What are we having for breakfast Papa?" asked Luna in her usual calm and collected voice, just like he remembered their mother talking in.

"We're having everything Dear." said Ren.

"Alright, I want 10 waffles and 20 pieces of bacon!" said Solaris in a cheerful and energized voice, just like he remembered their mother saying her brother spoke in.

Ren couldn't help but shake his head at his daughter's antics though he knew full well that she really could eat that much, so could Luna. Ren chalked this up to them being the most active of his children so they needed the fuel to keep them moving.

"Go help your sister set the table girls, we're still a few members short before we can start breakfast." said Ren as the girls nodded and went to help Annabeth. Ren smiled as he watched his three girls work together in order to set the table while he tended to the food. Ren resisted thinking too much about Artemis; when she left Artemis simply handed him the twins and told him not to screw up. He knew that Artemis wasn't one to discuss her feelings but even Athena told him goodbye. Artemis leaving hurt worse than Athena's simply because of how cold she was about it.

Ren was taken out of his thoughts when he felt something tug at his pants. Looking down Ren smiled warmly when he saw his youngest daughter. She was 3 years old with fair skin, wavy chocolate brown hair, and large eyes that were a beautiful mixture of brown and deep violet. Currently she's wearing a long sleeved cream colored pajama dress that went down to her ankles. This adorable little girl is Alessandra Oda, demigod daughter of Hestia and granddaughter of the Shinigami.

"Good morning Aless." said Ren

"Morning Daddy." said Alessandra in a soft voice. Out of Ren's children Alessandra was the shyest but also the kindest and most helpful with house work. "Daddy, can I help cook?" asked Alessandra.

"Sure you can Sweetie." said Ren as he picked her up so she could help him. She just watched the food and told when to turn something over or suggested to add a spice. Once the food was finally done Ren put Alessandra down and patted her head. "Go get your sisters and tell them that it's almost time to eat." said Ren. Alessandra nodded and walked towards the living room since her sisters had finished setting the table and were now watching TV.

Ren smiled as he watched his youngest and thought about how much she reminded him of her mother. He actually didn't mind thinking about Hestia, sure it hurt when she left but she greatly expressed her desire to stay with him. She explained that she feared what Zeus would do if he found out she had a child since even though she wasn't one of the main Olympians anymore she was still the eldest Olympian. They cried together when she had to leave but she did tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry.

Ren was once again brought out of his thoughts thanks to the sound of one last set of footsteps. Turning to the source he smiled lovingly as he found his wife standing there smiling at him. She was a beautiful woman just a bit shorter than him with fair skin, long wavy black hair, a large round stomach, and deep green eyes. She's currently wearing lavender silk night dress and her matching house slippers. This is Rhea Oda, Ren's wife of 2 years, step-mother of Ren's four daughters, daughter-in-law of the Shinigami, Titaness of Motherhood, Fertility, Generation, Comfort, Blessings, and Ease, mother of the Greek Gods, and is currently 8 months pregnant with Ren's fifth child.

Ren smiled as he turned everything off, walked over to his wife, and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Good morning Dear, how did you sleep?" asked Ren as he held his wife in his arms.

"I slept well Honey, until I woke up and found that you weren't there. I assume that was because you were making breakfast." said Rhea.

"Yes I was making breakfast which I am finished with now, come on Dear, let's go sit down and enjoy a meal with the girls." said Ren as Rhea nodded and allowed her husband to lead her to the dining room table.

"Good morning Mama Rhea." said the girls at once.

"Good morning girls." said Rhea with a smile at the girls. They may not have been her children by birth but she sure did love them like they were her own. They knew that she wasn't their birth mother, in fact they all knew that they had different mothers since Ren didn't like lying to them, but they loved Rhea anyway since she was so nice and loving to them. Rhea was helped into her seat by her husband before they all sat and started to eat. "Honey you have outdone yourself yet again, this is delicious." said Rhea with the girls nodding their heads.

"Thank you Dear, but it is nowhere near as good as the food you make." said Ren. This was true as Ren had no problem admitting that his wife was a better cook than him, as far as Ren was concerned Rhea's cooking skills were unmatched.

"Dad do you have to go to the restaurant today?" asked Annabeth. Ren was the owner and head chef of his own restaurant, Oda Palace.

"No Annie I don't have to go to work today, I took today off since I have a surprise for my little princesses." said Ren.

"DAD! You promised you'd stop calling me that, I'm too old for that title." said Annabeth with her face being bright red with embarrassment. Luna and Solaris were just fine with their father calling them his princesses and Alessandra just smile as she liked being her daddy's little princess.

"I promised nothing like that Annie, what I said was that I would think about it and I've decided that no matter how old you get all four of you will always be my little princesses." said Ren a firm nod as if he was stating a world wide fact.

"Fine." said Annabeth with a pout though on the inside she was smiling, she would never admit that she loved being her dad's princess otherwise he would call her that in public and that would be really embarrassing.

Rhea simply smiled warming at the scene she had just witnessed, she knew Annabeth liked being her father's princess much like Athena liked being Zeus's little war muffin. She also knew that just like her mother Annabeth would never admit it. While Rhea loved witnessing and being a part of small family moments like this it also made her sad to know that she couldn't do this with her own children when they were born, her ex-husband Kronos had taken that away from her. Sure she loved raising Zeus but the fact that she had to do it in hiding kept her from enjoying it as much as she wanted to. Rhea then placed a hand on her swollen stomach and smiled softly, she gently rubbed her stomach as she thought about the new chance she was given to properly raise a child. It always bothered her that she was the Titaness of Motherhood yet she never got the chance to be a proper mother.

Once the family had finished breakfast Ren was washing dishes while the girls had gone to get dressed for their father's surprise. Reha sat in her chair smiling at her husband's back, as she became further along in her pregnancy he had started letting her do less and less around the house until she pretty much did nothing at all but allow him to wait on her hand and foot. She actually felt a bit bad about it since with his job, taking care of the girls, and then taking care of her she knew he was stretching himself thin. He would never show it though, always keeping that warm and loving smile on his face.

Standing up from her chair Reha walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek. "So do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" asked Reha.

"Honestly, I'm hoping it's a boy. Don't get me wrong I love the girls more than anything but I am dangerously outnumbered here." said Ren with a small smile.

"I can see your point, but what if we do have another girl?" asked Reha.

"Then I'll love her like I do all of my girls." said Ren without hesitation.

"I know you will." said Reha before they became quiet for a few moments. "When are you going to tell the girls?" asked Reha. Ren sighed at this, he hated keeping things from his daughters and the fact that they were demigods was something he didn't like keeping from them, but did so in order to keep them safe.

The problem though was that Annabeth was insanely smart and would probably figure it out sooner or later. Another problem was that it was tearing him up inside to keep this secret from them, Annabeth, Luna, and Solaris have all asked about their mothers before and all he could do was give them vague information, it was only a matter of time before Alessandra asked about her own mother. He couldn't do it anymore, they deserve to know their mothers and they deserved to know the truth. He'd protect them from any danger that came their way, he'd cut the Gods themselves down if they tried to harm his family.

"I'll tell them tonight, they deserve to know and I can't keep the secret from them anymore, besides I'm sure their mothers will be happy that their daughters know of them." said Ren.

"You want me to be there?" asked Reha.

"Yes, you being there will help a lot." said Ren.

Reha hugged her husband from behind with a frown on her face. She knew talking about his past loves would be hard on him simply because he stilled loved them. If there was one thing she knew about the Shintos it was that even though they didn't have a God of love they loved harder than any other beings she knew of. While this would be hard for him she would be there for him, plus she had a plan to fix things between her daughter and her granddaughters.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Driving through the city in his 2004 silver Hummer Ren couldn't help but smile at what he was doing, the girls had asked him about this months ago and he was sure they had forgotten about it by now. Ren used to own a Mustang but as his family got bigger he traded it for this Hummer because he needed the space, sure he could have gotten a van but he refused to drive a van. Reha was all smiles as well since she knew the girls would love Ren's surprise; the girls were in the back seats with blindfolds on, Alessandra was of course in a car seat.

A few minutes later they arrived at their destination. Ren got out first and then helped Reha and the girls out. "Alright girls take your blindfolds off." said Ren. The girls took off their blindfolds and were shocked at what was in front of them, it was a pet store.

"Dad, are you serious?" asked Annabeth while her siblings looked at their dad with hope shining bright in their eyes.

"Yes I'm serious, you girls asked me months ago if I would consider getting you a pet. Well over those months I thought about it and talked about it with Reha and finally after see just how well behaved you girls have been lately and showing me how responsible you can be by helping to take care of Reha I've decided that you each deserve a pet." said Ren with a warm smile.

"Wait, each, you mean?" asked Annabeth.

"That's right Annie, you each get your own pet." said Ren. He was then tightly hugged by all four of his daughters.

"Thank you Dad!" said Annabeth.

"You're the best Papa!" said Luna and Solaris at the same time.

"I love you so much Daddy!" said Alessandra.

"I love you girls too, now come on let's go get some new members for the family." said Ren.

Ren and Reha watched stood at the counter and watched as the girls moved around the store looking at all the animals. Ren really hoped one of them didn't pick a bird because he knew those things were hard to keep alive. Alessandra was the first one to come back to them after making her choice, she had chosen a brown rabbit with a white tail and brown eyes. The worker behind the counter got the rabbit for Alessandra and then she and Reha went to get some other things so that the rabbit could live comfortably. Not too long after that Ren had to do the same with Annabeth who had chosen a gray kitten with white paws, Luna chose a German Shepard pup, and Solaris a chose Doberman pup. Once Ren had paid for everything they all loaded into the car and Ren drove home while occasionally looking back at his daughters playing with their new pets.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT 9 PM**

Ren was in his night clothes sitting on his bed with Reha, in his lap was Alessandra in her night clothes. The three of them were waiting for Annabeth and the twins to finish their baths as Ren had told them that he had something he wanted to tell them before they went to bed. It wasn't too much longer before the girls came into the room in their night clothes with their hair being slightly wet.

"We're here Dad, what did you and Mama Reha want to talk to us about?" asked Annabeth.

"Just come sit with us girls, this is really important." said Ren. Annabeth, Luna, and Solaris did as they were told and climbed onto the bed and sat between Ren and Reha. "Girls I think it's time I've told you some things about our family…...and your mothers." said Ren shocking the girls.

* * *

Well everyone there you have chapter 1 of my new story. I hope you liked it, The next chapter will be about Ren telling the girls about their mothers and his side of the family and we'll see the Goddesses. I might add Hera to the harem later but I'm not sure as of right now. If you have a Goddess you want in the harem then please feel free to tell me.

Harem

Reha, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Inari

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav, Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Your Mothers

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 I misspelled Rhea in the last chapter but don't worry it will be spelled right from now on. I'm also happy that so many of you liked that first chapter and I hope you also like this one.

Chapter 2: Your Mothers

 **OLYMPUS**

Sitting at the main Hearth is the Goddess of Family Hestia. Hestia was a beautiful Goddess with fair skin, long wavy deep brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. For clothes she wore simple cream and brown robes that covered up her figure and most of her skin, leaving only her face, hands, and feet visible as she also wore strap sandals. Hestia was the kindest Olympian you would ever meet as whenever a member of her family had a problem she would always be willing to listen and offer kind words or she would gladly have a conversation with anyone that just wanted to talk.

She often found herself being a shoulder to cry on for Hera whenever she found out Zeus had an affair. She'd listen to Zeus's paranoid theories of who was trying to overthrow him, Poseidon's complaints about his waters being polluted and his people eaten, and Demeter constantly talking about people not eating enough cereal. Athena would come around every now and again to talk about random things, Artemis would come and rant to her about men, Aphrodite would tell her about some knew man in her life, she would try to convince Hephaestus that it wasn't Hera that threw him off of Olympus, and she would go to the Underworld to talk with her brother Hades from time to time. Hestia would always do all of this while tending to her domain of Family with a kind and warm smile on her face. That smile though became more and more forced over the last couple of years, ever since she had to leave the man she loved, the children she had come to love, and her newborn daughter.

It never helped her mood that she knew that Ren had gotten married and to her mother of all people. She was happy that they were together as they both deserved someone that would love them unconditionally, but she was also jealous of her mother as she had wanted to marry Ren herself. She didn't care that he was a Shinto demigod, she just wanted to be with him. Hestia was taken from her thoughts when three people came to her Hearth, these people were her sister Hera and her nieces Artemis and Athena. Hera had lightly tanned skin with brown eyes, long brown hair, a slim figure, long legs, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a gold colored dress with jewels, a golden tiara, and in her hand was a golden staff with a lotus blossom on the top. Athena had fair skin, black hair styled into a bun with strands of curly hair framing her face, stormy gray eyes, an athletic but feminine build, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she currently wore black heels, a knee length gray dress skirt held up by a black belt, a long sleeved button up dress shirt, and around her neck was a gold necklace with a gold flying owl pendant with blue sapphire eyes. And finally Artemis had fair skin, with shoulder length auburn hair, silver eyes, an athletic but feminine build, long legs, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black combat boots, dark green, black, and gray camouflage cargo pants, a short sleeved black shirt, a brown leather jacket, and on her right wrist was a gold bracelet with a silver wolf head pendant and a silver moon pendant hanging from it.

"Hera, Athena, Artemis, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Hestia.

"I've brought Athena and Artemis here with me because the four of us need to talk." said Hera.

"You said the same thing when you retrieved Artemis and myself but you didn't say what we needed to talk about." said Athena.

"We need to talk about why the three of you have been so distant lately, if it was just Athena and Artemis I would have wrote it off as them just being them, but you Hestia, I know something is wrong when you of all Goddesses are being distant." said Hera. Hestia couldn't argue with this as she was the Goddess that tried to bring everyone together and was very open to everyone, if she was distant then it was easy to notice.

"Hera, there is nothing for you to worry about so please don't concern yourself with it." said Hestia.

"Hestia, I know I don't act like it at times but I do care about you and it is clear to me that something is greatly upsetting you. It is also clear to me that these two are probably in on it so talk to me and maybe I can help." said Hera.

Hestia, Athena, and Artemis all glanced at each other with a slight nervous expression on their faces. They knew they couldn't keep this hidden forever, well maybe Athena could but not Artemis and Hestia, they're just glad that it was Hera that asked them first instead of Zeus. "Very well Sister we will tell you, but first you have to swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone what is said here without our permission." said Hestia.

Hera's eyes widened in surprise at the lengths Hestia was going through to keep what she was about to say a secret. " _This must be something big if HESTIA of all Goddesses is asking for someone to swear on the river_." Hera thought to herself. "Very well, I Hera swear on the River Styx to not reveal anything that I learn here to anyone else without the permission of either Hestia, Athena, or Artemis." said Hera as thunder boomed in the distance showing that the vow had been accepted.

"Thank you Sister, though I doubt you will be able to help maybe just talking about it will make us feel better. You see a few years ago I went down to the Earth to see how I could improve family life for the mortals, but while I was there I met this man with three children and I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of family love I could feel coming from him. I can honestly say that it rivals the love Mother Rhea has for us, I could also feel great pain in his heart so wanting to know how someone mortal could hold so much love yet also hold so much pain I got to know him. I eventually fell in love with him and had a demigod." said Hestia. Athena and Artemis had small smiles on their faces when Hestia mentioned just how much the man they knew to be Ren loved his daughters but they flinched a bit when she mentioned that his heart held great pain.

Hera was greatly surprised by this as she never in her whole life expected for Hestia to fall for a man, let alone have a demigod. Especially since Zeus was so paranoid about being overthrown if Hestia had a child since she was the oldest. "Well…...that is quite the surprise, I guess since this is your first child you feel bad about not being there for them but don't worry I'll help keep this from Zeus. I'm also surprised Athena told you how to have a brain child." said Hera.

"She didn't…..I-I….had my daughter the old fashion way, I'm no longer a virgin Sister." said Hestia.

Hera stared at her sister once she said that as her brain couldn't comprehend what she just heard. After a few moments her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she dropped her staff. "You-You broke your vow Sister?" asked Hera.

"No, I actually talked to Styx about it and she practically threw my vow away once I told her what I wanted. She said I was one of the only Olympians that kept my word to her so she was more than happy to release me from my vow." said Hestia.

"O-Okay I guess I can understand things now but what about Athena and Artemis?" asked Hera.

"The man Aunt Hestia had her child with is the same one I had my daughter with and the same man Artemis had her twin daughters with." sadi Athena.

"A-A-Are y-you telling me th-that-?" asked Hera.

"Yes Sister, there are no more virgin Goddesses, well at least until you take your bath again." said Hestia. That was it for Hera as her eyes rolled back and she fell forward having fainted only to be caught by Athena. Hestia quickly summoned a long pillow and had Athena lay Hera on it while they waited for her to wake up.

"Well she took that better than I thought she would." said Artemis.

"Yes she did, though I can't really blame her for her reaction." said Hestia.

It took about half an hour before Hera woke up but she was still very shocked at what she had learned so far. "So…...is there anything else I should know?" asked Hera.

"The man's name is Ren Oda and he is a Shinto demigod." said Athena bluntly.

"A SHINTO DEMIGOD!" yelled Hera. Hera had no problem with the Shinto Gods but she knew that if Zeus found out that Hestia, Athena, and Artemis were even near anyone associated with the Shintos then he would throw a fit and probably cause a war. She honestly didn't know who would win in a war between Shintos and Greeks seeing as the Shintos were stronger but the Greeks had numbers.

"That's not all, he's also married…...to Mother Rhea." said Hestia.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hera, Athena, and Artemis. Athena and Artemis hadn't known about Ren marrying anyone, let alone their grandmother Rhea.

"Could we please stop yelling before we attract unwanted attention?" asked Hestia.

"Sorry Hestia but you have to understand this is a lot to take in. You three have lost your virginities, Mother has remarried, and all of this is centered around a Shinto demigod. Please tell me that is all you have to tell me." said Hera.

"Sorry but there is one other thing….Mother is pregnant." said Hestia.

"...Zeus must never know of this." said Hera after staring blankly at Hestia for a few moments. Athena, Artemis, and Hestia nodded at this knowing he would do something stupid if he found out. They weren't worried about Poseidon or Hades because while Poseidon would be protective of Rhea he wouldn't do anything too reckless, Hades on the other hand would most likely trust that Rhea knew what she was doing but keep an eye on things from a distance.

"Agreed." said Hestia, Athena, and Artemis at the same time.

"Now, one of you has to tell me what makes this man so special that all of you decided to give him your virginities." said Hera. The three formerly virgin Goddesses looked at each other before Athena went first.

"Well for me, I was attracted to him because of his intellect. He may not be a genius in the conventional sense like all the other men I've had brain children with, but his insight into the mind was really intriguing. That was what attracted me to him but what made me decide to give him my virginity was his how sweet and loving he was." said Athena.

"I was attracted to the amount of respect he showed me…..despite the fact I tried to kill him when we first met." said Artemis while mumbling the last part to herself. It was something she was honestly ashamed of. "I gave him my virginity for the same reason as Athena." said Artemis.

"You already know why I was attracted to him, I gave him my virginity because I loved him so much it hurt and I wanted to show him just how much I loved him." said Hestia.

"Hmmm, while all that does sound nice I still don't completely understand." said Hera.

"Well if you really want to understand then maybe seeing him with his family will help, come I'll use my domain to show you how good of a father and man Ren is." said Hestia.

This actually excited Athena and Artemis a bit as it had been a long time since they've seen him. They wondered what married life has done to him since from what they've seen of Hera married life wasn't all that great. "Very well Hestia, show me this man that captured your heart." said Hera.

Hestia nodded and waved her hand over her hearth, the flames really came to life and showed the image of Ren and Rhea sitting on the bed with Alessandra and then Annabeth, Luna, and Solaris came into the room. This image caused different reactions in the four Goddesses. Hera was shocked to see that her mother really was pregnant once again, Hestia had tears of joy in her eyes from seeing her daughter sitting happily in the lap of the man she loved, Athena studied her daughter and approved of the fact that she wore an owl on her night dress and that she looked happy, and Artemis smirked when she saw what her twins were wearing but she flinched a bit when she looked at Ren since she remembered how she had left him and that was another thing she was ashamed of. They then heard him say that he was going to tell them about his family and them. This greatly interested Hera as most parents of demigods tried not to tell them of their godly parent for as long as possible; Hestia, Athena, and Artemis on the other hand were a bit nervous about what Ren would say about them.

 **WITH REN**

"You're really gonna tell us about our birth mothers?" asked Annabeth in surprise.

"Yes Annie, but I'll need to to work my way up to that. First let me tell you that our family is far from normal, girls…...I'm what's known as a demigod." said Ren. Alessandra, Solaris, and Luna didn't know what Ren was talking about but Annabeth as shown by her eyes widening. She had no reason not to believe her father as he had never really lied to them before, he's refused to tell them things for his own reasons but he's never lied.

"You mean like from the myths?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes only they aren't myths, well most of them aren't." said Ren.

"Can someone PLEASE make sense!" said Solaris.

"Dad is saying that he's half god." said Annabeth.

"So Papa's half angel?" asked Luna.

"No dear, angels belong to the Christian faith, I'm a demigod of the Shinto religion." said Ren.

"Shinto?" asked Alessandra, Solaris, and Luna.

"Japanese Gods you guys, jeez am I the only one that did any research on our family." said Annabeth.

"Annabeth be nice, they aren't interested in this kind of stuff like you are." said Ren. He wasn't at all surprised that Annabeth knew so much as she was crazy smart, she figured out what sex was at age six, Ren was sure a piece of him died that day. Ren fully believed Annabeth would take over the world one day, that's how smart she was!

"Wait if you're the son of a God does that mean that Grandma Yuma is a Goddess?" asked Luna.

"That's right Luna, Grandma Yuma is actually the Shinigami or the Goddess of Death and the Moon." said Ren. The fact that their grandma was a Goddess of Death freaked out the girls but Ren quickly calmed them down. "Hey, hey, it's okay; Mom loves you girls and she would never do anything to hurt you." said Ren as he gave each of the girls a hug.

"Can you tell us about our mommies now Daddy?" asked Alessandra.

"Sure thing Sweetie, the first thing you girls need to know is that while I'm from the Shinto pantheon your mothers are from the Greek pantheon." said Ren.

"So our moms are Greek Gods, alright I know a lot about them!" said Annabeth in excitement.

"I'm not surprised by that, you need to know all you can for when you take over the world the make libraries a worldwide treasure." said Ren causing Annabeth to blush in embarrassment and Alessandra, Solaris, Luna, and Rhea giggled.

"Dad, I'm not gonna take over the world and libraries should be treasures." said Annabeth.

"I know dear, now back to your mothers. Going from oldest to youngest we'll be starting with you Annabeth, your mother is Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and War." said Ren. This made Annabeth really happy as Athena was her favorite Greek Goddess and to know that said Goddess was her mother was like a dream come true. "Your mother was a wonderful woman Annie and just like you she was incredibly smart and beautiful. Believe it or not we actually met in a library, I was looking for a book on Greek recipes to add some surprises to my menu. We actually reached for the same book and started talking, one thing lead to another and she became my taste tester for my Greek inspired dishes. From there we continued to talk and get to know each other until we actually started to date. Now as beautiful and smart as your mother was she was also very awkward on our first date as she kept accidentally insulting my intelligence." said Ren. At this point Annabeth couldn't help but giggle a bit, she knew her dad was much smarter than people gave him credit for. "Anyway after that I told her of my demigod status and she told me of her God status, we continued to date and after a very special night we found out that she was pregnant with Annie. Nine months later Annabeth Oda was born but then Athena explained to me that she had to leave as the Gods weren't allowed to raise their kids due to ancient laws. I understood why she was leaving but it did still hurt me deeply, I loved Athena and I'd like to think she loved me too and when she left a part of me left with her. I actually didn't put you down for a whole week after she left Annabeth." said Ren.

Annabeth hearing that her mother leaving really hurt him moved over to him and hugged him tight. She didn't like seeing her dad sad as she was used to always seeing his loving smile or hearing him laugh at something she or her sisters did. "Did she leave you a blessing, I've read that the Gods sometimes left blessings for the human parent of their child in order to help protect the child?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, Athena left me a very good blessing." said Ren before pulling away from Annabeth's hug and kissed her forehead. "Her name is Annabeth." said Ren with a smile. Annabeth smiled as well, she knew her dad loved her as he told her so everyday but it still felt great knowing that even though her mother leaving had hurt him he still saw her as a blessing.

 **OLYMPUS**

Athena couldn't stop the smile that came to her face as she heard what Ren said about her and what he said about their daughter, she was a bit embarrassed though when he brought up how she had insulted his intelligence on their first date. It wasn't her fault though, she had never dated before. She unconsciously touched her necklace, a gift from Ren.

Hestia was using her domain in order to bask in the love that Ren was showing to his daughter and like always it was intoxicating. "Hera, use our shared domain and feel the love he has for his daughter." said Hestia. Doing as she was told Hera tapped into the domain of family and was almost washed away by the amount of love she could feel and how warm and comforting it felt.

 **WITH REN**

"Our turn, our turn, our turn!" chanted Luna and Solaris as they wanted to know about their mother.

"Hahahaha, okay girls calm down." said Ren before sighing, talking about Artemis was going to be really hard for him. "Alright you two, your mother is Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, Chastity, the Wild, Maidens, and Childbirth." said Ren. This greatly shocked Annabeth more than the twins since they didn't know that Artemis was the world's greatest man hater.

"How did you manage that, Artemis hates men?" asked Annabeth.

"Let's just say we got off to a rocky start and leave it at that for now." said Ren as he didn't want to tell the girls that he first met Artemis by her trying to kill him with arrows because of a misunderstanding. "After our first meeting we just kept running into each other and started to get to know each other; she was cunning, athletic, beautiful, and a total tomboy." said Ren. "For our first date we actually went paintballing." said Ren.

"Did you win Papa?" asked Solaris.

"We played 5 games and I didn't win once. Your mother slaughter me, I stood no chance." said Ren causing the twins to laugh at him and cheer about their mama being awesome. "While we were dating we also went camping a couple of times, Artemis got me to develop a deep love for nature." said Ren.

"Can we go camping one day Papa?" asked Luna.

"Sure thing girls." said Ren before he frowned a bit at what he was going to tell them next. "When Artemis had you two I knew she was going to leave but it was very different from how Athena did it. Artemis put the two of you in my arms, told me not to screw up and then left; she didn't even say goodbye. I don't know what I did to upset her so much but I'm pretty sure your mother hates me." said Ren with his eyes becoming misty. The twins saw this and quickly hugged their papa.

"We love you Papa." said Luna and Solaris at the same time.

"I love you too girls." said Ren with a small smile before kissing both of their foreheads.

 **OLYMPUS**

Artemis smirked as she looked at her daughters, they were beautiful and the perfect mix between her and Ren. She wasn't bothered when Annabeth called her a man hater as she was but she would admit that not all men were bad, she was also glad that Ren didn't tell the girls how they first met. She liked how Ren had described her as she was proud of the fact she was a tomboy, she laughed a bit when Ren mentioned their first date and was glad Ren wasn't afraid to mention how outclassed he was. She remembered how much fun she had on their first date, she had never laughed so much in her life than when she was with Ren. She also remembered their camping trips and blushed when she remembered that Solaris and Luna had been conceived on one of their camping trips. Artemis flinched though when she saw how sad he looked when talked about how she left and how he thought she hated him. She smiled a bit though when she saw just how much he loved their daughters.

"Do you hate him Artemis?" asked Hera.

"NO! Look I'm a well known man hater and the Goddess of Chastity yet I fell in love with a man, gave him my virginity, and birthed twin demigods. I never thought this would happen to me so I panicked and got out of there as fast as I could, it's not something I'm proud of." said Artemis while unconsciously touching her bracelet which was a gift from Ren.

 **WITH REN**

"And now it's your turn Aless. Your mother is Hestia Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family." said Ren. Annabeth was surprised at this as she had figured out that her dad had children with the three virgin Goddesses.

"What was Mommy like Daddy?" asked Alessandra.

Ren smiled warmly as he looked down at his youngest. "She was just like you Princess; she was kind, sweet, loving, helpful, beautiful, and very warm. She was the kind of person you just wanted to make happy and when she was happy her smile would light up any room. Hestia was also very understanding of the fact that I had three children so most of our dates took place at my house, she adored Annabeth, Solaris, and Luna. When we found out she was pregnant we did everything we could together before she gave birth and had to leave. Before she left she told me just how much she loved me and how much she wished she could stay, she saw how heartbroken I was that she was leaving and reminded me that I had four beautiful girls to take care of so I couldn't afford to fall apart. We held each other and cried together for a bit and shared one last kiss before she left." said Ren with a single tear leaving his eye.

Seeing this Alessandra raised her little hand and wiped her daddy's cheek. "Don't be sad Daddy." said Alessandra in her ever soft voice. Ren simply smiled softly at her, kissed her forehead and held her close.

 **OLYMPUS**

Hestia had tears running down her face in both joy and sadness. Joy because of how Ren described her and the amount of love she could feel he had for their daughter, sadness because of the pain she had caused him with her leaving and the fact that she really, REALLY, wanted to be with him. Her memories of being with Ren and the kids were some of her happiest memories and she regretted leaving. Hera seeing her sister like this gave her a comforting hug which Hestia gladly returned while Artemis and Athena placed a hand on Hestia's shoulders to try and comfort her as well.

"I miss him so much." said Hestia in a soft voice.

"I sure you do Sister and I'm sorry you have to go through this pain, but I'm sure you'll find a way to go see him." said Hera.

"You mean you support me in this Sister?" asked Hestia.

"I support all three of you in this, just from what I've seen and heard so far I can tell the three of you have chosen a wonderful man. If the three of you wish to see him then I shall help in anyway I can." said Hera. " _Plus I would to get to know the man that has captured my mother's heart_." Hera thought to herself.

"Thank you Hera, but for now let's continue watching." said Athena but on the inside she was happy that she might get the chance to see Ren and Annabeth in person, the same feeling went for Artemis.

 **WITH REN**

"Um…..Mama Rhea, are you the same Rhea I think you are?" asked Annabeth.

"That depends Annie, who do you think I am?" asked Rhea with a small smile.

"The Titaness of Motherhood, mother of the Greek Gods, and wife of Kronos." said Annabeth.

"I'm his ex-wife dear, I'm married to your father remember." said Rhea, Annabeth nodded at this. It was then that Alessandra let out a large yawn while rubbing her eyes.

"Alright girls that yawn means you've been up long enough, besides three of you have school tomorrow and one of you shouldn't be up this late anyway. We'll talk more about this tomorrow but for now bedtime." said Ren.

"Daddy, Mama Rhea, can I sleep in here with you?" asked Alessandra.

"Of course you can Sweetie." said Rhea.

"Us too?" asked the twins at the same time.

"Yes girls." said Rhea

Ren noticed that Annabeth was fidgeting a bit, it was clear to him that she wanted to stay as well but wasn't willing to ask. That was his oldest princess for you, always trying to act grown up, Ren treasured moments like this when she would act her age. "Annie, I know you're a big girl and probably don't want to but would you sleep in here with us?" asked Ren. Rhea smiled at Ren as she too had seen that Annabeth wanted to stay, she loved how Ren could easily read his daughters.

"Well I should really be in my own room, but if you really want me to then I guess I can sleep in here." said Annabeth while on the inside she was really happy to be sleeping in her parents' bed again, the last time she did this was when there was a really bad storm and the thunder had scared her. Ren pulled back the covers and the girls got into the bed, Ren was really glad his bed was big enough for all of them. From right to left it was Ren on the end with Alessandra on his chest since that was her favorite place to sleep, then it was Luna and Solaris, followed by Annabeth, and then Rhea on the other end. Annabeth had place herself between Rhea and the twins because the twins tended to move in their sleep and she didn't want them to accidently kick Rhea in the stomach.

"Goodnight girls." said Ren and Rhea at the same time.

"Goodnight Dad, goodnight Mama Rhea." said Annabeth.

"Goodnight Papa, goodnight Mama Rhea." said the twins.

"Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Mama Rhea." said Alessandra. With that all of the girls slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight my darling husband." said Rhea.

"Goodnight my sweet wife." said Ren.

 **OLYMPUS**

The four Goddesses smiled down at the scene of a loving family sleeping together. Hera and Hestia were pretty much drunk on the amount of love they could feel coming off of the family, it was just so powerful and vast almost like a never ending sea of love. Hestia gushed over seeing her little miracle curled up on her father's chest and allowing his heartbeat to lull her to sleep, Alessandra was just so adorable. Artemis smiled at the sight of her sleeping daughters, they looked so peaceful and happy. It was clear to her that if her daughters ever joined the Hunt that it wouldn't be because of their father, if anything it was the love they had for their father that would keep them from joining the Hunt. Artemis was okay with this as she knew that never seeing the twins again would crush Ren and she didn't want to hurt him anymore, especially after the shameful way she had left things. Athena had a small smile on her face as she watched her daughter, out of all her children she could say for certain that Annabeth was having the happiest childhood. While this really didn't speak well in her choice in men it did say that she made the right choice in having Annabeth with Ren the old fashion way.

" _I will see you again Ren_." Hestia, Artemis, and Athena thought to themselves.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 everyone I hoped you liked it. In this chapter we got some insight into how Ren met the girls' mothers. The next chapter will a explain a bit more, you'll see an average day in their life, and Ren will explain a bit more about the Shinto side of their family.

Now as for the Harem you guys have request quite a few women multiple times and some really stuck out to me so here they are.

Harem

Reha, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Inari, Amaterasu, Aphrodite, Persephone

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav, Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. Memories Pt 1, Annabeth

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon and I'd like to welcome you to chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Memories Pt 1, Annabeth

Ren was currently in the kitchen making a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast for the girls before he had to take Annabeth, Luna, and Solaris to school, he had already made there lunches for school. Rhea and Alessandra would be coming to work with him so that he could keep an eye on them. Rhea was sitting at the table wearing a simple black dress and sandals, Annabeth was wearing blue sneakers, gray jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and a silver necklace with an owl pendant around her neck. Luna wore purple sneakers, black jeans, a dark purple T-shirt with the image of stars and the moon on it, and a silver necklace with a wolf pendant around her neck. Solaris was wearing black and green sneakers, blue jeans, a green T-shirt with an image of the sun on it, and a silver necklace with a deer pendant around her neck. Alessandra was wearing white doll shoes, knee high socks, a knee length yellow dress, a yellow hairband in her hair, and a silver necklace with a flaming heart pendant around her neck.

"Hey Dad can I ask a question?" asked Annabeth.

"Sure you can Annie." said Ren.

"Well, did our moms tell you anything else before they left?" asked Annabeth.

"Actually they did, well Athena and Hestia did. Apparently there is a camp that I'm supposed to take you girls to, a special camp for demigods like you." said Ren.

"Really, what do they do at the camp!?" asked Solaris with excitement in her voice.

"I don't actually know as I've never been there but I can guess that it's a safe place for demigods and a place to train." said Ren.

"Train for what?" asked Solaris.

"Safe from what?" asked Luna.

"I'll tell you when you're older." said Ren not wanting to scare the girls with the whole monsters are real thing. Annabeth knew that when her dad said he would tell them something when they were older it meant the subject either made him uncomfortable or it was dangerous. She had already guessed that if the Olympian Gods were real than the monsters from the myths must be real as well and her dad did want to scare them my confirming that monsters are real, she could understand this. "Alright girls hurry up and finish eating as we have to get going." said Ren.

 **LATER**

Ren was currently walking three of his daughters through the halls of their school to their classrooms while Annabeth held is left hand, Luna held his right hand, and Solaris was sitting on his shoulders. He's done this ever since Annabeth started school and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. They came to Luna's and Solaris' class first, Ren crouched down so that Solaris could get down from his shoulders but he stayed down and had the twins stand in front of him.

"Alright girls have a good day, learn as much as you can, and please try to stay out of trouble." said Ren. He loved his daughters but they could be real troublemakers when they wanted to be, especially when they worked together.

"We'll try." said the twins at the same time.

Ren couldn't help but sigh at this but smiled anyway. "I guess that is the best I can get out of you two. Anyway I'll see you later girls, I love you." said Ren while giving them a hug.

"We love you too Papa." said the twins as they returned the hug before going into their classroom.

Ren retook Annabeth's hand and started walking her to her classroom. While they were walking to her classroom Annabeth wondered if maybe she was too old to be holding her dad's hand, there weren't too many other kids that were still holding their parent's hand. It was then that she noticed all the looks her dad was getting from the single moms, she couldn't believe how desperate some women could be, I mean come on her dad was MARRIED but it seemed they didn't care. She held her dad's hand tighter, pulled him along faster, and decided she keep holding his hand until she turned 10.

When they got to her classroom her dad crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Have a good day in class Annie, try not to correct your teacher too much, and help Percy out if you can." said Ren. The challenge with having a daughter as smart as Annabeth was that she tended to correct her teach if they made a mistake and if you were a teacher that was rather annoying.

"I'll do my best Dad, and don't call me Annie in public or else everyone else will start calling me that." said Annabeth.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just know that I love you and I'll see you later." said Ren as he hugged her with Annabeth tightly returning the hug.

"I love you too Dad, now go back to the car since I'm sure Mama Rhea and Alessandra are getting board." said Annabeth before going into her classroom.

When Ren walked back outside the school he looked around before letting out a sharp whistle, a moment later a raven landed on his shoulder. "You and the flock keep an eye on the girls and make sure no monsters come after them, now that they know about their mothers their scent will be even stronger." said Ren. The raven seemed to nod in agreement before it flew off to do its job. His mother's sacred animals were ravens, crows, wolves, and snakes and due to him being her son he could call on them and have them do certain things for him. This was how he made sure the girls were safe during school, he couldn't ask wolves to do it since it would be weird for a wolf to be in the city and plus since they were a natural part of nature the mist wouldn't hide them and snakes could work but they would freak out the twins so ravens and crows were his only choice.

Getting back to the car Ren smiled when he found Rhea and Alessandra playing a little game. "Hey I'm back, ready to go?" asked Ren as he sat in the diver's seat.

"Yes Honey we're ready." said Rhea.

"Let's go Daddy!" said Alessandra. Ren simply smiled before driving off.

 **THE ODA PALACE**

Rhea smiled as she watched her husband work from the booth she and Alessandra were seated at. She just loved how passionate Ren was when it came to making sure everyone enjoyed his food, it just showed why the Oda Palace was such a popular place to eat as there was no doubt that the love and care he put into his food made it taste better, after all that's what made her food so good. Alessandra was sitting next to Rhea coloring, she liked coming to work with her daddy because everyone that worked here was super nice to her and her daddy would put her drawings up on the wall for everyone to see.

"Mrs. Oda, is there anything I can get for you?" asked one of the waiters.

"Thank you for asking and I am a bit hungry so maybe a small serving of Sesame Chicken with some white rice, a serving of Teriyaki Chicken and beef with fried rice, three egg rolls, a serving of Chow Mein Noodles, and a fruit salad." said Rhea.

"Okay got it, and what about you Alessandra."

"PB&J!" said Alessandra with a smile.

"Heheh, coming right up. I'll be right back with your orders." said the waiter with a smile. Everyone that worked at Oda Palace loved the entire Oda family since Ren treated them fairly and with respect, Rhea was so warm and sweet, and the girls were adorable. When they found out that Rhea was pregnant they threw a surprise party for Ren and Rhea to celebrate and when Rhea started to show and Ren started bringing her to the restaurant they all made sure she was comfortable and well looked after.

After awhile Ren came out of the kitchen and went for the front door. "Where are you going Honey?" asked Rhea.

"I just got a call from the school and I need to pick up the girls early." said Ren.

"Luna and Solaris?" asked Rhea.

"Yeah." said Ren.

"If it's just them then why are you picking up Annabeth?" asked Rhea.

"Because I'm already picking up the twins so I might as well get her too, it's not like they're going over anything she doesn't already know so I'm sure she's bored." said Ren.

"Very well, drive safe Honey." said Rhea.

"Will do, I'll be right back everyone so hold down the fort." said Ren before leaving.

 **THE GIRLS' SCHOOL**

Aphrodite, the Olympian Goddess of Love, was currently sitting at the secretary desk at the school. Normally Aphrodite took the form of whatever the person looking at her thought was true beauty but today she had chosen to choose a form for herself. As of right now she had lightly tanned skin, long wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes, full lips, a voluptuous figure, long shapely legs, thick thighs, a bubble butt, a flat stomach, and E-cup breasts. For clothes she a pair of black pumps, thigh high transparent black stockings, a gray thigh high business skirt, a white long sleeved button shirt with the top two buttons being left undone in order to show some of her amazing cleavage, and a gold necklace with a gold heart pendant that laid on the tops of her breasts.

The reason Aphrodite was posing as a secretary was because she was in the mood for a new man in her life, or rather her bed. She wasn't looking for usual handsome model or rugged biker, no recently she's been craving a nice DILF though she really didn't care if they were single or not. She's seen a couple of good looking dads but so far none of them have really caught her attention. That changed however when a very handsome man with tanned skin, black hair that was smooth back and spiked up, and purple eyes walked into her office.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you today?" asked Aphrodite with her voice sounding as sweet as honey and just as enticing.

Ren completely ignored this however. "Hello I'm Ren Oda, I was called in regards to my daughters." said Ren.

"Ah yes your daughters, Luna and Solaris Oda, are waiting in the principal's office and he's expecting you so you can go on in." said Aphrodite.

"Thank you Ms.-" said Ren trailing off for her name.

"Dite, Dite Love." said Aphrodite.

"Well Ms. Love it was nice to meet you." said Ren while holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Oda." said Aphrodite as she shook his hand. The moment their hands touched Aphrodite had to bite her lip and clench her legs together in order to keep from moaning and having an orgasm. Due to being the Goddess of Love Aphrodite could feel the love in anybody's heart and when she took Ren's hand she was almost washed away by the potency of the vast ocean of love within his heart. Aphrodite felt her body heating up at a shocking pace while she became moist between her legs and she became short of breath.

"Well I hope you have a nice day Ms. Love." said Ren as he let go of her hand and walked towards the principal's office.

"R-right, you t-to Mr. Oda. OH and please…...call me Dite." said Aphrodite.

"Sure thing Dite and you may call me Ren." said Ren with a small smile that actually caused Aphrodite to blush a little bit. "Oh and could you please call my daughter Annabeth down to the office since I'm getting her out early?" asked Ren.

"Okay." said Aphrodite as she watched Ren walk into the principal's office. " _Ren Oda huh, oh I can't wait to break your heart._ " Aphrodite thought to herself as she took some deep breaths to calm herself down.

 **PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Walking inside Ren saw his twins sitting on the couch while the principal was behind his desk. "Hello Principal Thomas, please tell me the girls didn't break anything." said Ren.

"Nothing like that, but they did hang a young boy by his underwear from the classroom door." said Principal Thomas.

"Oh my god, is the boy alright?" asked Ren.

"Yes the boy is fine, but I hope you understand that we can't have this happening again." said Principal Thomas.

"I completely understand and I assure you that they will be properly punished once we get home." said Ren. At that moment there was a knock at the door before it opened and showed Annabeth with her book bag.

"Principal Thomas, I was told my dad was here." said Annabeth before she saw her dad and her sisters in the room.

"Hey Annabeth, just take a seat for now and we'll be going soon." said Ren with Annabeth nodding and taking a seat next to her sisters. Ren and the principal talked for a little bit before Ren and the girls left, but once outside of the school he turned to have a little talk with his twins. "Alright girls why did you hang that boy up by his underwear?" asked Ren.

"It's his own fault that happened, he was picking on our friend Amber and stuck a piece of chewed gum in her hair!" said Solaris with Luna nodding.

Ren looked at the twins for a few moments before sighing, this was all his fault, he did teach them to always look out for their friends. Plus they were children of Artemis, of course they would do something like this. Looking down to his twins Ren smirked before holding both of his hands up, the twins smiled as they gave their papa a high five, they knew he would understand. "Good job girls but next time do something that can't be traced back to you, I can't keep coming up to the school and taking you out early." said Ren.

"Okay Papa." said the twins.

"Dad I really don't think you should be encouraging this." said Annabeth.

"Oh I know I shouldn't be encouraging this but as you get older you learn that there are some things you can't fight against, these two getting in trouble is just one of those things." said Ren. Annabeth wanted to argue but she really couldn't, the twins causing trouble seemed to happen no matter what and at least this time it was justified.

"Hey we can stay out of trouble…...well at least I can!" said Luna.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Solaris.

"Enough girls, no fighting, now let's get going." said Ren.

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

The Oda family arrived home after a long day, for the parents at least, and were happily greeted by the pets, well not the rabbit since that had to be kept in a cage. "Alright girls you've had lunch, Annabeth you've finished your homework at the restaurant, Luna and Solaris didn't have homework, and Alessandra doesn't go to school yet so you girls are free to do what you want until it's time for dinner." said Ren.

"I'm gonna go brush Bella's fur and read a book." said Annabeth as she picked up her cat.

"I'm gonna go play with Lucian outside." said Luna as she led her puppy to the back door.

"I'm gonna do the same with Diablo." said Solaris as she and her puppy followed Luna and Lucian.

"I'm going to get Coco so we can have a tea party." said Alessandra.

With the girls occupied Ren helped Rhea sit down on the couch and had her put her feet up since he was sure they were hurting her by now. Rhea couldn't help but smile as her husband began to pamper her once again, she honestly didn't need all of this as she has been pregnant six times before. At times she wanted to tell him that all that he was doing wasn't necessary but then she would remember that Ren wasn't Cronos and he just wanted to be sure she and the baby were doing okay so she would let him pamper her. Though now that she thought about it he was always pampering her even before she was pregnant, he just went even further now. "Honey, do you mind rubbing my feet?" asked Rhea.

"Not at all Honey." said Ren as he sat down on the couch placed Rhea's feet on his lap and started rubbing them.

"Oooh, that feels so gooood. I love how skilled you are with your hands." said Rhea.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my work." said Ren.

"Maybe later tonight we can see if your other skills are still as sharp as I remember." said Rhea with a sultry smile.

"Honey you're eight months pregnant." said Ren.

"Oh come on Dear, we haven't had sex since I hit my third trimester. I know you're worried about the baby but you can't spoil a woman with amazing sex and then just snatch it away from her." whined Rhea. "is it because I'm fat?" asked Rhea.

"Honey you are as beautiful to me as the day I met you and you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you." said Ren. Ren knew he had to avoid that question at all cost because if he said no she would call him a liar and be mad at him and saying yes just wasn't an option.

"Really?" asked Rhea.

"Really, really." said Ren.

"Then give me some action, I'll take anything!" said Rhea.

"Calm down Honey, I'm sure I can do something for you tonight." said Ren.

"Thank you." said Rhea.

"You know Honey, I've been thinking and I think I have an idea for something." said Ren.

"What's your idea?" asked Rhea.

"I'll be right back." said Ren as he got up and put her feet back on the couch. He went to their room for a few minutes before coming back and lighting a fire in the fireplace.

"Lady Hestia please accept this offering." said Ren before throwing three DVDs into the fire but instead of melting they disappeared in a small flash of light.

"Honey, what did you just send to my daughter?" asked Rhea.

"I sent her copies of the videos I took of the girls while they were growing up. You see I've been thinking that it was unfair that I got to see and be there for all of the girls' firsts while their mothers had to miss them. So to make up for this I've sent them the video copies." said Ren.

"Ren, come here." said Rhea. Doing as he was told he sat next to her only to be brought into a deep and passionate kiss which he eagerly returned. "You are just the sweetest man." said Rhea once they broke their kiss.

"Well I try." said Ren.

 **OLYMPUS**

Hestia was tending to her hearth once again while thinking of ways to go and see Ren when suddenly three DVDs came out of the flames. Looking down at them she was surprised to see the titles on the DVDs, Annabeth's Firsts, Twins' Firsts, Alessandra's Firsts. Hestia immediately knew that these were sent by Ren. "Oh Ren you wonderful, wonderful man." said Hestia before she flared her power in order to call Athena, Artemis, and Hera.

"Why have you called us here Sister?" asked Hera when the three Goddesses arrived.

"Ren sent us a very special gift." said Hestia with an overjoyed smile on her face. This surprised the three Goddesses as they didn't expect this at all, especially Artemis and Athena since they haven't heard from Ren since they left him.

"What did he send us?" asked Athena.

"I'll show you, just take a seat." said Hestia before snapping her fingers causing a TV and a DVD player to appear. Hephaestus may be the God of Technology but since TVs and DVDs had a lot of families watching them she could summon them at will. Hestia put in the first DVD and then sat with the other Goddesses.

"What are you showing us Hes-" Athena couldn't finish speaking as the TV screen showed Ren laying on his bed with a sleeping baby Annabeth on his chest.

 **ANNABETH'S VIDEO**

"Hey everyone, I put my little Annie down for bed at 8 o'clock and it is now 6 in the morning meaning this is Annie's first time sleeping through the night. All took was putting her on my chest and plugging in a nightlight that projects owls onto the walls." said Ren into the camera before having it look around the room showing the light owls on the walls then putting it back on himself and Annabeth. "I'm so proud of you Princess, you're only a month old right now but I know it won't be long before you're sleeping in your own room and you won't need your daddy in order to go to sleep. I'll cherish this time with you for as long as it lasts." said Ren.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

"Hey everyone it's time for little Annie's first bath." said Ren as he held baby Annabeth in the sink which was filled with warm water. He had sat the camera up on a tripod so that he could record this easier. "From the look of discomfort on Annie's face you can tell that she doesn't really like it." said Ren. He was right as Annabeth really did look uncomfortable in the water and she was squirming around like she was trying to get out. "Now Annie I know your mother and granduncle don't get along but you have to take baths so you don't get stinky and sick, plus your mother would kill me if she thought I wasn't keeping you clean." said Ren.

As the bath continued Annabeth slowly began to calm down and soon even began to splash in the water a bit. "See Annie, there is nothing to be scared of and even if there was Daddy will protect you, my sweet little princess." said Ren as he kissed the top of her head.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

Baby Annabeth was sitting on the couch wearing a pink and white striped onesie while staring at the camera curiously. "Hey everyone this is my six month old Annie and I'm going to show you all just how smart she is." said Ren from behind the camera before holding up a white card for Annabeth to see.

Annabeth looked at the card before looking down and kicking her feet. "That's right Annie, feet." said Ren before showing the card to the camera so everyone could see that the card said feet. "Now what does this one say?" asked Ren as he held up a new card. After looking at the card Annabeth started to wave her hands "That right Annie, hands, oh you are so smart! Okay last one, what does this one say?" asked Ren while holding up the last card. Annabeth stopped waving her hands and instead placed them on her eyes, Ren turned the card to the camera to show it said eyes. "Great job Annie, Daddy is so proud of you Princess." said Ren with nothing but pride in his voice.

Annabeth looked at her daddy and started making noises before something amazing happened. "D-D-Da, Daaa-, Daddy." said Annabeth.

"O-OH MY GOD, Annie you just said your first word!" said Ren as he placed the camera down and started hugging and kissing Annabeth. "Oh my sweet, smart, baby girl Daddy loves you so much and he's so proud of you!" said Ren with tears of happiness coming from his eyes.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

A now 8 month old Annabeth was wearing a gray onesie with white owls on it while sitting on the floor playing with her toys before she looked up to see her daddy video taping her again. "Hey Annie!" said Ren.

"Daddy!" said Annabeth.

"That's right Annie, I'm Daddy. Come crawl to Daddy Annie." said Ren. Annabeth left her toys alone and started to crawl to her daddy, but when she got close Ren stood up and moved back. "Come on Annie, come catch Daddy." said Ren. Annabeth seemed to puff her cheeks out as she crawled towards her daddy once again but yet again when she got close he moved away from her. "You got to be quicker than that Annie." said Ren.

Annabeth didn't seem to like her daddy's teasing so she decided to catch him this time. To do this she placed her hands flat on the ground, moved her legs under herself, and pushed up until she was standing on two wobbly legs. Ren's jaw dropped when he saw his daughter stand up on her own for the first time. Moving her right leg forward she took her first step before doing the same with her left leg and taking her second step, she then took another step, and another, and another, and another.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Annie you're walking, you're really walking!" said Ren with nothing but excitement in his voice. Annabeth the lost her balance and fell on her butt, Ren was about to go to her in case she started to cry but he stopped when instead of crying she simply stood back up and started walking towards him again. "That's it Annie, keep going, you're almost there, just a few more steps!" said Ren as he put the camera down and held his arms out to her. Annabeth walked into her daddy's arms as he proceeded to scoop her up and showered her with kisses. "Oh Annie I'm so proud of you." said Ren.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Annabeth, Happy Birthday to you!" sang Ren as a now year old Annabeth sat in a high chair wearing a purple dress with a party hat on her head and a cupcake in front of her. Ren couldn't believe his little princess was already a year old, walking, talking, and even started reading. She looked just as beautiful as her mother.

"Daddy, I eat cupcake now?" asked Annabeth.

"Not yet Annie, first you have to make a wish." said Ren as he put a single candle in the cupcake and lit it. Annabeth quickly blew out the candle and then took a bite out of the cupcake. "I love you Annie." said Ren.

"I love you too Daddy." said Annabeth with a smile and icing on her face.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

A now four year old Annabeth was wearing a blue dress, white shoes, and a purple backpack while standing in front of a school. "Are you excited for your first day of school Princess?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." said Annabeth.

"You know if you don't like it all you have to do is tell them to call me and I'll come get you." said Ren.

"Daddy, I have to go to school." said Annabeth.

"I know Princess, I'm just letting you know I'll be ready if you need me. Is there anything you want to say to your little sisters?" asked Ren.

"Don't touch my books." said Annabeth.

"Annie be nice, plus they're barely a year old, I don't think they're interested in your books." said Ren.

"Fine, let me talk to the twins." said Annabeth as she walked towards the car, opened the back door, and saw a baby Luna and baby Solaris sitting their carseats with Luna wearing a purple onesie and Solaris wearing a yellow onesie. "Bye Luna, bye Solaris, have fun with Daddy." said Annabeth as she leaned over and kissed both of her sisters on their foreheads.

"Careful Annie remember they like to pull hair." warned Ren.

"OW, ow, ooowww, DADDY THEY GOT MY HAIR!" yelled Annabeth.

"I'm Coming Annie." said Ren as he put the camera down in order to help his eldest daughter.

 **VIDEO END**

All of the Goddesses felt warm inside after watching the video and once again Hestia and Hera were drowning in the amount of love they felt coming from the video. That fact that it was a video of past events and yet there was still so much love to be felt amazed them. Artemis Hestia and Hera all looked at Athena to see what she thought of the video and much to their surprise Athena was sitting there smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Athena, are you okay?" asked Hestia.

"I'm fine, it's just that this is the first time I've ever got to see the firsts of any of my children. I-I never thought it would feel like this to hear my daughter's first word, see her first steps, and see her first birthday." said Athena.

"And how does it feel Athena?" asked Hera.

"It feels amazing." and Athena.

"Well let's take a short break before we watch more." said Hestia.

"There's more!?" asked Artemis.

"Yes there is more, Ren sent a video for Luna, Solaris, and Alessandra as well." said Hestia.

* * *

Well guys there you have chapter 3 I hope you liked it. This chapter we had Aphrodite make an appearance and now her sights are set on Ren, yes she is in the harem but no she does not love him yet. We've also had a little walk down memory lane of Annabeth childhood, that wasn't all of it and there will be more later.

Harem

Reha, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Inari, Amaterasu, Aphrodite, Persephone

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav, Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
